haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Partner
|Aibō}} is the three hundred and eighteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 42nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Nekoma regroups after losing the second set to Karasuno. During this time, Kenma is reminded of his first meeting with Kuroo and how they became more active in volleyball. Both Nekoma and Karasuno are pumped up and ready for the third set that will decide the final victor. Plot While Karasuno celebrates their first set win, Nekoma is feeling the pressure of losing the second set and letting Karasuno regain momentum. Kuroo starts giving advice and encouragement to this teammates to raise their morale. Seeing this, Kenma is reminded of how different Kuroo is to his shy and withdrawn younger self. Kenma recalls his first meeting with Kuroo after the latter moved in next door when they were kids. The two initially had trouble getting along due to their introverted nature and usually ended up playing Virtua Fighter at Kenma's house. One day, Kenma asked if there's anything else Kuroo would like to play. Kuroo took the opportunity and introduce Kenma to volleyball. Kenma and Kuroo spent the rest of the day playing volleyball near the riverbank. When they were heading back, Kuroo invited Kenma to a volleyball training camp that weekend since Kuroo dislike going to new places alone. Once they arrived, the two encountered Nekomata, who taught them that the most important thing is experiencing the joy of playing. Kuroo is inspired by Nekomata's words and gradually came out of his shell. He joined a volleyball team and started making more friends at school. Meanwhile, Kenma was more interested in strategy and preferred watching matches on TV. Eventually, Kuroo convinced Kenma to play as a setter, telling him that it was the role for a mastermind strategist and didn't need to move around much. One day, Kuroo went out to play soccer with some friends. Kenma's dad called Kuroo over asking him to take Kenma along too, but Kuroo replied he will if Kenma is interested and reassured him that Kenma will give it his all if he likes something. Back to the present, Kenma tells Kuroo that, despite his dislike for physical activity, playing volleyball isn't a bad feeling. The mood around Nekoma have returned, and everybody is enthusiastic for the final set. Seeing their friends and rivals fired up, Karasuno respond with equal fervor. The two teams return to the court, determined to make the last set count. Debut *Kenma's Mom and Dad (Flashback only) *Kuroo's Dad (Flashback only) Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Morisuke Yaku *Taketora Yamamoto *Sō Inuoka *Yasufumi Nekomata *Lev Haiba *Yūki Shibayama *Tetsurō Kuroo *Manabu Naoi *Kenma Kozume *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Kōshi Sugawara *Tobio Kageyama *Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations *Kuroo's family includes his dad, grandfather, grandmother, and him for a total of four members. *Young Kuroo used to be more shy and withdrawn than Kenma. *Kenma and Kuroo encountered Nekomata years before they enrolled in Nekoma High. *Kuroo and Kenma have known each other for roughly ten years. Trivia *The video game Kenma and Kuroo played together is Virtua Fighter . Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 36 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma